


Kill the Soul

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [30]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Six went down into the Moon to stop Crota's soul from being brought forth. They didn't destroy it, and now it was up to Aaron, Spencer, and G.A.R.C.I.A. to destroy it.





	Kill the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over his body a little more. Spencer was tucked up against his chest, breaths ghosting over Aaron's flesh. Aaron dropped his head enough to place a kiss on Spencer's head. It had been three days since they had found Jack since they had become fathers in the most surreal way possible. Aaron wasn't sure that he wasn't going to wake up to find that it was all a dream. Aaron had never really wanted kids. He had a horrible childhood and feared what he would do to mess up a kid.

Jack laughed and loved, despite what he had seen. Despite what had to be one of the most horrific ways to start a life.

Spencer rolled on his front, burying his face into the nook made by Aaron's body and the bed. The call of nature was pressing on Aaron's mind, so he got up, tucking the blankets around Spencer to hold in the warmth while he was gone.

After washing his hands and looking at his face, Aaron stepped out into the room. Spencer hadn't moved, so he checked on Jack. Jack's sleep schedule was very off, not used to the hum of the Tower and the way that the sun was hidden. It wasn't strange to find the boy playing on his own in his room.

"So, what do you think Spot?" Jack asked.

Aaron didn't have the door open enough to see inside, but he smiled as he listened to Jack talk to his imaginary friend. There was also the sound of snoring in the room. It sounded like Helo. Aaron checked on Luna and found that she wasn't in her room either. Neither wolf liked to leave Jack alone for long. Aaron was thinking about setting up blankets on the floor for Helo and Luna to sleep on in Jack's room and getting rid of the bed in the other. The wolves were used to sleeping on the floor as they had in the Iron Lord Temple for as long as Aaron had them.

The sound of Spencer turning in the bed had Aaron shutting the door to the other room and turning to look at his lover. Spencer was on his back and at least partially awake. The glow of his red eyes was visible in the room. Aaron knew that Spencer's night vision was good, a quirk of his genetics for life in space. So Aaron started to strip down to nothing. Spencer's eyes watched him with growing arousal as his eyes darkened. Aaron loved Spencer's eyes, but it was the way that they turned dark when he was aroused that Aaron loved best.

Aaron crawled onto the bed and held himself up over Spencer. "Turn over," Aaron said.

Spencer turned over onto his stomach before Aaron sat up to pulled the blankets out from under them. He tugged Spencer's sleep pants down to his knees but didn't pull them all the way off of his lover. Fumbling for the slick in the dark Aaron found the slick and upturned it to pour some down the crack of Spencer's ass. When he thought he had got enough, he stopped and spread his legs to where he could rub his cock up and down the crack. IT felt like the morning for closeness instead of rutting like animals. WHich Aaron wasn't opposed to he just didn't want that.

Aaron laid down, covering Spencer's body with his own as he started to thrust, his cock going down between Spencer's cheeks and rubbing across his hole, never trying to get inside. He made sure that Spencer's cock was getting friction on the bed with each thrust. Spencer buried his face into the bed as he moaned, careful to not make too much noise. Aaron was pretty sure that Spencer had heard Jack talking. They did not need the boy coming into their room while they had sex.

Wiggling a hand under Spencer's chest, Aaron used it to give himself more leverage for each rock of his hips. Even this felt too damned good. There had not been a sex act completed between them that Aaron didn't love. Some things were better than other, but each had its time and place.

Aaron heard Spencer's breathing change just before he cried out into the bed. Aaron thrust a few more times before he bit his lip to keep from crying out as he came. Aaron let himself drop down onto Spencer, luxuriating in the feel of his lover under him.

"Daddy?" Jack called out as he opened the door.

Aaron grabbed the blanket from where it had fallen half off of the bed and threw it over him so that Jack wouldn't see his naked ass.

"Yes?" Aaron asked.

"I'm hungry, and Spot says that it's morning time and I should ask for food."

"As soon as Spencer and I shower I'll go and get us food," Aaron said. He could feel Spencer shaking in laughter under him and wanted to smack his ass for the cheek of it. The door shut with no more words from Jack. Aaron slipped off the bed, wrapping the blanket around himself, not caring about the mess on his groin.

"Hey!" Spencer called out and lunged for the blanket.

"Oh, no. You laughed at jack almost catching us, you get to go around naked." Aaron huffed at Spencer after he finished speaking. Spencer rolled onto his side and Aaron could see a little peek of a grin on his face before he bolted for the bathroom. The door was shut and locked before Aaron could do a thing.

"Then you get to clean up the bed!" Spencer yelled before he got the shower going.

Aaron grumbled but moved to take care of the bedding. He gathered up the dirty bits and tossed new ones onto the bed, not putting them onto it yet, not until he was clean, but at least on the bed os they didn't have to do much. Aaron also pulled out clothes for the two of them for the day. He tried the lock on the bathroom door and found that while he had been taking care of the bed, Spencer had unlocked it. Aaron walked in and set the clothing on the counter before he slipped into the shower with Spencer.

A little longer than normal later, they were both stepping out of the bathroom to find Jack sitting and playing with Spencer's tablet. Spencer had found a game he had on it from before and had allowed Jack to play on it. It was some kind of educational game. Jack really liked it.

"Ready?" Aaron asked.

Jack looked up at Aaron with a smile on his face, and he held the tablet out to Spencer as Spencer walked around him.

"Yes, please. I'm so very hungry," Jack said with a dramatic flair to his words and in the way that he moved. He slumped down with a sigh like he had been begging to eat for longer than fifteen minutes.

Aaron laughed and ruffled Jack hair before he opened the door to the outside hall. Jack rushed forward, darting between Aaron and the door jam. Aaron shook his head and looked at Spencer, seeing a slightly weird look on Spencer's face. Spencer though wasn't looking at Jack he was looking just to the side of Jack at about head height. LIke he saw something that he shouldn't there. Aaron pushed that from his mind though because Spencer often stared at things that were not there while thinking.

XxXxXxX

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Jack asked over the comm.

Spencer chuckled as he set the ship down on the surface of the moon to allow him and Aaron to get out. Both were already dressed for war.

"We shouldn't be gone more than the day. Spencer set you up with plenty of stuff to do on the tablet, and you have Helo and Luna. If you need anything, G.A.R.C.I.A. will get someone for you." Aaron kept the smile to himself even though Jack couldn't see him.

"I know, and I've already played with them both. Miss JJ brought me lunch, and we hung out for a while, but I miss you two, and your Ghosts. Miss JJ's G.A.R.C.I.A. is different." Jack sounded like he was a little scared but that was something that would only go away with the two of them coming back each time. Aaron wasn't going to have Spencer go out alone, and he wasn't going to go out alone himself.

There were enough Guardians in the Tower that Jack wasn't in danger of getting hurt and he was old enough that he could entertain himself. Spencer was already working on setting up something of an education for Jack. There were options outside of the Tower but as soon as Spencer had mentioned that the evening after bringing Jack home. Jack had freaked out. Leaving the Tower was not brought up again.

Aaron said his goodbyes to Jack with Spencer chiming in as well, and then the two of them were transmatting down to the surface of the Moon. Spencer had taken them to Archer's Line like normal. There was little to do but get going once the Sparrows had been summoned. Aaron was sure that Eris Morn was going to run the mission again. She liked them, which was creepy, and that meant that she trusted no one else to do this mission.

"Six of us went down into that pit. I was vain enough to believe we could defeat Crota. But the Hive caught his soul before we could destroy him, and then, there was only death. We failed. You cannot. Destroy the Soul of Crota."

"Where are we headed?" Aaron asked.

"We called it a Temple, where we first saw Crota. Go there and make it his grave." The connection cut at least from their end. Aaron had no clue if she was still listening in on them, but they couldn't hear her at all."

"Temple it is," Spencer said, and he shot off like a rocket. Aaron smiled and followed him. They both knew where they were going and Aaron liked being at the back. They worked well together and even throwing in Morgan didn't put them too much off their stride.

"We hid in the old Moon base up ahead. We waited for the right time to strike. We were brave, but we were not ready." Eris sounded wistful at that and Aaron wasn't sure how he would feel if he was the only survivor out of his fireteam. Losing Spencer would be devastating. Losing any of the team would be, but Spencer's loss would be felt more. Aaron wasn't sure what he would do in the aftermath of that. Oh, he knew that he would go on a killing spree. He would make sure that anyone who had a hand in Spencer's death would feel the sting of his sword before too long but after that. When revenge had left him alone and cold, again, he didn't know what he would do.

It was only when Spencer slowed down in front of him that Aaron pulled himself from the morbid thoughts in his head. He was glad that he hadn't wrecked or shot off the side of the side of a ravine. The path to the mouth of the Temple of Crota was in front of him. He looked at where TOmbships were jumping in to drop off enemy forces. There was no way that they were going to get to the door before the forces were down. They would have to fight through them.

Spencer was the first off of his Sparrow, jumping up the rocky ledge to start down the path that would take them to the Temple.

"Few of us made it beyond the canyon. The rocks cracked apart. The Hive were waiting in ambush. It was worse for the ones who made it inside. Stay alive."

"She's a little ball of sunshine isn't she?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

Spencer said nothing but the way his shoulders were told Aaron that he wanted to say something but was keeping it back. Aaron was pretty sure it would have to do with losing one's fireteam and what that would do to one. Aaron was sure that she was doing well with everything that she had been through.

The Cursed Thrall were many as were the Knights as they fought to the opening of the Temple. There were even a few Wizards that Aaron took care of while Spencer fought with the Knights. There was more Hive just inside, and Spencer had them mostly dead before Aaron even got inside. Down the circular path they went, deeper and deeper into the Temple, Hive forces were heavy, but Aaron and Spencer persevere.

Aaron stopped when the walls shook, and an angry roar filled the halls. It made Aaron's blood nearly freeze in his veins but Spencer. Spencer stopped in his tracks.

"I know that sound." Eris's voice sounded scared. "Hurry."

Aaron made a slashing motion with his hand, and he hoped that G.A.R.C.I.A. cut the feed so that Eris couldn't hear them.

"Spencer?" Aaron asked as he came close. He shouldered his Scout Rifle but pulled his Hand, Cannon. He wasn't going to not be armed, even if the hallway was empty of enemies.

"That sound," Spencer said. He was breathing hard, and Aaron had learned that sound well. He was freaking out. He did that sometimes after certain nightmares, but now Aaron was thinking that maybe it wasn't a set of nightmares but a single one over and over again. Spencer was scared of the Hive yes, he had mastered that fear well, but there were times that Aaron didn't wonder if Spencer saw more than he ever said he did. If he knew more than he did and keep things quiet because he wasn't sure what it all meant.

"Tell me," Aaron said. He knew that asking things wasn't going to help.

"I was asleep. I was deep asleep. It was just...days? Weeks? I can't remember after we had become Awoken. I heard that sound. I heard it as it came through the ship. I was the first awake. The first to fight the Thrall that had appeared. When they were all dead, seventeen of our people were dead. That voice mocked us as we fought to kill the invaders. If that was Crota that I heard, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make sure that he never thinks about coming to our galaxy ever again."

Aaron nodded his head because there wasn't much to say to what Spencer had said. Except for maybe this. "And I'll be right there every single step of the way."

Spencer was the first to move. To walk the way that the sound had come from.

Aaron lost track of where they went. The World's Grave was next, and it was on the way there that they heard the voice. It was disturbing and in no way human.

"Crota," Eris whispered. "The ritual has begun!"

More Cursed Thrall waited on them along with a Shrieker. They fought through those as they did everything else to get inside of the WOrld's Grave. Legions of the Cursed Thrall kept on coming, and each room had another Shrieker. Still, those did not stop them. The room that they had killed a huge Ogre in was full of more Cursed Thrall and another Shrieker. It was like the Hive were throwing everything at them, including the kitchen sink.

Crota growled again as they killed that Shrieker. More Cursed Thrall came running from all areas of the room, stopping them from entering until they had killed them. Aaron was getting tired of the Cursed Thrall.

Across the room they ran, going of the door that led to a long hallway that turned dark. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared to light the way for them. The Chamber of Night was next according to the display on Aaron's HUD. There was a large green glowing circle in front of them. Aaron stayed away from it, skirting the edge of that he didn't get trapped or worse in it. The room that was beyond was full of the circles as well as enemies. Aaron slowly picked away at the ones in the distance while Spencer handled the closer ones. Aaron didn't even remember swapping to his Scout Rifle again.

Spencer was running as the halls shook and that voice rang out again but unlike before with the roar or vague whispers, it sounded like the voice was beckoning them to come closer. Aaron pushed the fear of that voice away because if Spencer could face this, so could he.

"They are waking his soul," Eris said unhelpfully. They already knew that, and her words were doing nothing to help them.

Hive filled the next room and Aaron, and Spencer killed them quickly and easily. Further and further they went, killing anything that was there that tried to attack them. An Ogre tried to stop them at one point, they stopped it instead.

Crota did not like that, he screamed again, the whole area shaking like it hadn't yet.

"They are waking Crota!" Eris near screamed.

Aaron was the first up the incline that led down into a large cavern. In the center of it, Aaron saw a large crystal that glowed green. There were dots in the crystal and the longer that Aaron looked at it, the more he realized that those things were not dots but eyes. Crota's eyes. Spencer moved down into the room, and Aaron followed. He felt a surge of Darkness and turned to see that one of those glowing green circles had appeared where they had been standing.

"You focus on the Wakers, Aaron. I'll worry about everything else." Spencer rushed forward to the narrow bridge that led to the crystal while Aaron found a spot that he could get to where he could snipe. It wasn't the best position as he was left wide open, but it was better than nothing because nothing could sneak up on him.

Aaron got himself settled and looked. There were four Wizards flying around, the four Wakers, Aaron assumed. There were also four Knights who were moving around and going right for Spencer. Aaron did as Spencer asked and focused on the Wakers. Aaron was able to load up five shots at a time. It took two to drop the shield on the first Waker and the other three to kill it with headshots. Aaron worked his way through all four, reloading after each one.

The scream of Thralls and the call of Acolytes tries to pull Aaron's focus, but he didn't falter in what he was doing. When the last Waker had fallen, Aaron grinned to himself. He looked for Spencer to find him in the center of a large mass of Thrall along with two Knights trying to kill him. Before Aaron could draw up his Sniper Rifle, Spencer was tossing his Nova Bomb to the ground. Aaron watched as it separated into three parts and as it killed the enemies around Spencer, Aaron saw the Light going back to Spencer.

Embrace of the Void is what it was called. The Void energy that killed the enemies transferred back into the Warlock casting it. It was a rare trait that the Nova Bomb took on but one that Aaron was thankful for. Aaron had only known a single Void Warlock that had progressed down the path of a Voidwalker that far.

Aaron jumped down from his spot and worked on taking out the normal Thrall that was trying to head for Spencer as Spencer danced around in between them, killing with his knives. If Spencer were a Hunter and were Arc powered, Aaron would call him a Bladedancer, but he clung too closely to the shadows in the world, the Void called to him like Spencer breathed. Even in the throes of killing, Spencer was beautiful to Aaron.

Spencer stopped moving when there were no more enemies.

"The Crystal," Spencer said, and his voice did not sound like his own. He sounded different, scary and yet ethereal at the same time.

"Destroy the crystal," Eris said over the comms.

The crystal started to rise, black and green swirling around it. Aaron pulled on that part of himself that housed his collection of Light. He drew his Golden Gun and fired all three shots at it. Thrall appeared as the crystal started to spin. SHards of black looking glass began to spin with the crystal, and Aaron nearly forgot to pull his Sniper Rifle. It was the most powerful weapon he had.

Aaron started to back up as he fired, from the corner of his eye, he could see that Spencer was staying level with him as more and more Thrall started to appear. Spencer focused on them as Aaron worked on destroying the crystal. Aaron reloaded, and the crystal began to glow even greener.

Finally, it exploded, taking a great deal of the Thrall that was spawning underneath with it. Aaron and Spencer mopped up the last few as the chamber turned silent.

"Crota's soul is banished. You have given me the gift of vengeance. I thank you. And Even if they don't know it yet, the City thanks you."

"Let's go home," Spencer said.

Aaron said nothing but he agreed. First, though, they had to get free of where they were. That was going to be another fight.

XxXxXxX

Spencer on the way home was different than Aaron had ever seen him before. He was silent but not the normal silent. He was distant as well, and that didn't make Aaron happy, but he didn't press.

"I dreamed of the eyes," Spencer said as they landed in the hanger of the Tower. "IN the time after the Collapse, in the time since I've woke up. I've dreamed of those eyes. ALways in the background watching. I think that sometimes I feel them on me when we are here in the Tower. When it's you and I, and we are making love. I feel them on me, and even now I still do. Crota is not gone. We have more work to do on that end."

"We can face that together.

"We have to kill Omnigul, and I don't think that you can I can do that alone. We will need Morgan. We need to rest from this. My Light is low."

"We were in the heart of Darkness. We will take our time to get ready. We will spend time with Jack. You can figure out what you want to teach him."

"Mara is sending a few things with Petra under the guise of extending goodwill between the Tower and Reef. I've asked for a new tablet for Jack. I can work much better with that. Mara and Uldren send their congratulations on our new child. Mara is laughing her ass off, and Uldren sends his regards on having a child and hopes that he is not as willful as I was."

"I heard that many times. Parents telling children that they hope that their children are exactly like them. I hope that since neither of us actually added to him biologically that we will not have that happen. Though if he takes on a blend of our personalities, Zavala will come to dislike him." Aaron leaned across the seat and pulled Spencer's gaze to him. They had only taken off their helmets when they had got onto the ship.

"Zavala already dislikes him just on the principle that he dislikes us." The haunted look was leaving Spencer's face. The nightmare that had become real.

"Well, we shall have to just do our best to keep that distaste on his face."

Spencer laughed, looking at Aaron and pressing his face into Aaron's hand more. Aaron tried his best to make it the most of the comfort that he could.

There was a sound outside the ship and then someone banging on it.

"I know you are in there! I'm hungry!" Jack yelled out. The sound of twin howls said that Luna and Helo were with him.

"Want to eat and look at the Traveler?"

"Sure. I need to change though."

"I thought I would send Jack to see what they are serving and if he doesn't like any of it, he put in an order and by the time we are done cleaning up it should be ready. I'll eat anything as long as it's hot."

"Agreed. The Moon is so cold." Spencer stood up, the harness that fastened him into the pilot's seat falling away. His hands were shaking a little, but he seemed okay for now. The night would tell. Aaron would be there though, whenever Spencer needed him.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
